


Just Once

by lesverymiserables



Series: The Cynic [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Do You Permit It?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is always alone (except for one time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> so this is not AU, my first!!! be gentle please :)

Alone in his room

Alone at his easel

Alone with his bottle

Alone with his thoughts

 

Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone

Grantaire was always alone.

 

Even at a bar, full to bursting with amiable people – He was detached

Even in bed, with a beautiful women wrapped around him – He was vacant

Even in meetings, surrounded by friends, surrounded by hope – He was isolated.

 

The only time in his life when he felt differently was when Enjolras gripped his arm and nodded, agreed that he did permit it.

In that moment, Grantaire belonged somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, especially if you have any suggestions? I was thinking about doing one from Enjolras' perspective, but I wasn't sure - let me know what you think?  
> <3 thanks!


End file.
